


NaLu Angst Week Stories

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU Stories, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Character Death, Shadows - Freeform, motherhood fears, shattered dreams, wedding fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Mainly Short stories written for NaLu Angst week on Tumblr.  But other strictly NaLu Angst stories will be moved here as well.





	1. A Lingering Doubt

It should have been a happy occasion, she shakes the negative thought from her mind, no it was a happy occasion, plastering on a smile for the crowd surrounding her.  They had all been so supportive, thrilled at the new edition coming soon to their growing Fairytail family.  Lucy looks around the hall at all the decorations Mira and the girls had set up for the baby shower and it was true, how could anyone not be in a great mood… except lately the spirit wielder couldn’t stop thinking about her own mother.

Only Natsu knew of her nightmares, thank Mavis he was there to hold her in the night, to wake her when the pain became too great.  But why now during her third trimester had they come at all?  Lucy couldn’t help but only sigh at the chattering continuing around her, oblivious to her lackadaisical mood.  Maybe it was just the hormonal changes affecting her psyche, causing her to doubt whether she really will be a good mother and not a more ominous foretelling. 

_Because her own mother had died when she was so young._

She knew why it happened, and she couldn’t fault her mother for doing what she had done because in the end it was to save Earthland but to a small child those reasons meant nothing more than, well mother is gone and never coming back.  It was like an ever-present shadow lingering over Lucy’s heart, making her worry, what if she became her mother?  What if she had to do something that could leave her own children motherless?

That fear was the crux of the nightmares plaguing her almost every night for the past two weeks and why?  Because in their line of work, it wasn’t as far fetched as she wanted to tell herself.  It would only be a lie to assume that she’d never die because of some difficult mission.  Or what if like her mother she had to make a decision that would affect everyone around her, but at the cost of her own life?  Could she make such a sacrifice? 

Lucy rubs her swollen belly as a comforting reminder that the child growing within would at least start off with two loving parents.  He or she will have such a wide network of ‘family’ that would step in if something did happen, unlike the life she once had to live.  It won’t be a lonely life.

But that still didn’t make Lucy feel any better… 

Natsu looks over at his wife and can easily tell the smile she sports is an undeniable fake.  He frowns too.  For almost two weeks, night after night watching her squirm and whimper, sweat soaking the sheets as he’d cradle her, wake her, soothe away the anguish her dreams were bringing as best he could.  He had hoped the party would lighten her spirit, show her, and remind her of the wealth of love that surrounded her, but he guessed wrong.

He wanted to make everything better, he wished he could make her see that her fears were just that, fears and she shouldn’t let them consume her.  But how could he do that when he knew the truth?  Like Lucy, he had lost his real family, lost his adoptive father, and even after gaining a new family in Fairytail, the shadow of those long gone will never be forgotten.  Even he felt the anxiety, the what if what happened to them could befall their own children.

That’s when he looks around the room at the other mothers and fathers, was this a fear that they had experienced too?  Surely any good parent would worry, right?  But it was hard to tell when all their faces seemed so relaxed, so without concern of any forceable difficulties in their future, and with their history, it was a high possibility.  So how do they cope with it?

It was all so maddening.

Almost from the moment they had met, Lucy was always at the forefront of his thoughts.  Her safety, her happiness were the values he fought to maintain, sometimes damn the consequences, and anyone that dared to make her cry would suffer his wrath.  But what do you do with an invisible enemy?  He couldn’t fight his way through this like he was used to doing, showing up fists-a-flaming to protect his special girl.   

Natsu pulls Lucy onto his lap and the look in her eyes tell all.  So, he does the only thing he could do, the one thing that he _always_ did when she was sad…  And maybe, just maybe it would be enough to carry them through. 


	2. A Year's Wait

She smiles amidst the flash of cameras, torn between the emotions of happiness and a foreign sorrow never experienced before.  Lucy dreaded this day would come ever since she realized her feelings for a certain pink-haired sophomore, who one year older than the freshman meant he would graduate before her.  She couldn’t begrudge him of the fact he was going off to college, it was a great thing for him, a full scholarship because of his skills on the court, but it was still sad to think about.   

Natsu assured her the year would fly by quicker then she’d realize, and then she could join him at the same college, even helping her to research their programs.  Focus on making her senior year the best year ever, he told her.  _‘Easy to say, but it won’t be the same without him here…’_   Maybe they were too close, if there was such a thing, her identity had become too intertwined with his and this separation will show her she could live without him. 

But what if he found another girlfriend in Crocus?  That was her biggest fear.  He had only laughed when she made that comment, saying he didn’t think he’d ever find another girl who could put up with him.  That was Natsu though, always joking and making light of the situation, even turning it around on her, that maybe she would finally realize what a fool he was and found a better boyfriend.  She had literally kicked him off her bed, if she remembered that day correctly.

More pictures, more hugging and laughter around her, congratulations being uttered all through the stadium.  He pulled her this way and that, bouncing from crowd to crowd as they searched for friends and family in the swarms of people.  It really was a festive occasion and she wanted to push away the feelings of dread before he caught on and gave her one of his ‘don’t worry speeches’ that she really didn’t want to hear right now.        

Lucy’s so wrapped up in her thoughts that she fails to realize he had stopped walking until a tug pulls her smack into his chest.  “I know what you’re thinking about Luce.”

She averts her eyes, “It’ll be okay, is that what you’re gonna tell me Natsu?” sighing, “I know it’ll be okay, but that doesn’t mean it won’t he hard.”

“You’re right,” forcing her to face him, “a year apart will be hard on the both of us.  Do you really think you’ll be the only one suffering?”

“No…”

“Well, then think of it as we’ll both be miserable for a whole year,” sarcasm dripping with over blown lament, “such sad and lonely, pathetic fools in love, pining over the one we had to leave behind…”

“Oh, shut up,” slapping his chest, but giggling, “you’ve made your point.”

“Now there’s my girl again,” thumbing her cheek, “thought I was losing you for a moment.”

“I love you, Natsu,” wrapping her arms around him

“I love you too Luce…” holding her tight, _‘Fuck this next year really is going to suck!’_


	3. Brother's No More

Okay, so it was his own damn fault that he let it happen but fuck it if it didn’t still hurt like a bitch.  Lucy had been _his_ childhood friend, _his_ , always together through elementary, middle, high school and now college.  She was his friend!  The girl he had pinned over for so many years but too damn afraid to make a real move on until he was backed into a corner. 

And that corner became of all people his best friend.  He had met Gray in high school and despite the fact they bickered over everything, he had become the one person aside from Lucy he thought he could trust, and while he had never actually revealed the way he felt about the blonde, Natsu was sure Gray suspected his true feelings, at least enough to tease him constantly about it.

So, why had he done it?

Natsu wraps his arms tighter around his sleeping girlfriend and buries his face in her hair.  Lucy was blissfully unaware that he had such feelings of treachery over Gray and he wanted to keep it that way.  He knew, that she would feel horrible if she thought it was her fault for breaking up their friendship and so he had played it cool no matter how much it hurt…  because it wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t all Gray’s either, and if he was painfully honest with himself, much of that blame laid on his own doorstep.

That it still didn’t excuse Gray in his mind.  If he had suspected Natsu’s feelings for the blonde, why the hell did he make out with her?  He wasn’t going to accept the bullshit excuse that alcohol was a contributing factor that night of the party.  There were lots of other girls that night, several trying to garner Gray’s attention, so why did he pick Lucy?

The only saving grace was she had no real feelings for Gray other than the alcohol induced tryst, or at least one that had not developed yet and that was why he was forced to act quickly.  So, one week after the party, Natsu confessed his affections for the blonde and she had happily reciprocated, even going so far as to admitting she’d hoped he’d come around one day. 

But, why couldn’t he just let it go?

It was just some heavy petting, Gray swore they never went any further though he didn’t know if he wanted to believe the pervert and hell if he was going to ask Lucy.  Didn’t he have everything he could ever want now?  The girl of his dreams and they were graduating from college in a couple years with bright futures ahead of them.  On the surface it all seemed idyllic and it would be ludicrous for him to rock the boat now. 

 _‘Ugh, maybe in time it’ll get better…’_   It had only been a couple of months and what was the saying?  _Time will heal all wounds._   Natsu didn’t want to hold a grudge but, _‘no, a real friend wouldn’t have done what he had done,’_ he’ll keep Gray around, _keep your enemies closer_ , but they’ll never be as close as they once were.


	4. Broken Promises

It was a waterfall by this point, a raging flow of brackish liquid pouring with no end in sight. On her knees she sat clutching the only thing they could find, remnants of a singed scarf…

‘Not… possible…’ “NAATTSUUUU!!!” Her cries echoed through the haze and rubble of the enemy stronghold. Over and over Lucy cried out his name praying for a response, any response, a whimper, a groan. Even as her voice grew too hoarse and her throat raw, she dared not stop. It was impossible, “Not Possible!!” That Natsu could be gone. Nothing stopped than man, nothing! He fought the worst of the worst and survived, there was no way he couldn’t handle some low-level punk. “Damn it Natsu!!”

Everyone was searching, he had to be somewhere in the debris dead or alive, but she was frozen in place, unable to budge from the spot she last saw him and that was where Gray handed her the scarf. Trepidation poured over the blonde in that moment as she collapsed to the ground, shaking. “He’s gotta be here somewhere!” she screamed through the veil clouding her vision, “Natsu couldn’t be…”

“Lucy,” Gray pulls her into a hug, “I want to believe that too, but there’s no sign…”

“No!” gripping to the ice mages shoulders, “he has to be alive! If not…” slumping, “…i-it’s all my fault, my… fault he took that blast… for me.” Her mind is reeling, she looks up, “Why?”

“Why?” Gray blinks, “because he’d never forgive himself if you were hurt.”

Her eyes widen in a flash before she starts beating on Gray’s chest, “that idiot! What good am I alive if he’s not!” 

He grabs her arms, pinning them, “Lucy calm down, we’re still looking,” as she stops fighting back, he releases her, “just stay here okay.”

“Okay.”

Lucy watches her friend run off to join the search and slumps over with the scarf pressed against her face. His scent was so strong on it… Moisture pools against her closed eyelids as the guilt crushed her soul, wouldn’t forgive himself, idiot, ‘how will I forgive myself?’ “Together forever you promised…” her wails caught in the fabric. “You promised me Natsu!” 

‘If only I hadn’t got in the way… I should have reacted faster…’ Hind sight was 20/20 but there was no reversing this past. 

It was the sound of someone approaching that made the spirit mage finally look up from her burial, but it wasn’t the sight she wanted to see… Lucy’s vision blurred again, her head spinning when blackness took over. ‘We broke our promise…’


	5. Her Worst Nightmare

_“Are you ready for this Lucy?”_

_The blonde turns to her Maid of Honor and nods, “Yeah Levy, I think I am, just a little nervous.”_

_The brunette giggles, “Well that’s normal.”_

_“Not for me,” Lucy mumbles, “you know what happened with my last fiancé.”_

_“Natsu’s not like Hibiki, he’d never do that to you.”_

_“You mean I just haven’t caught him cheating on me yet…”_

_Another knock at the door, “May I come in?”_

_“Yeah Leo,” Levy responds with a laugh, “we’re already dressed,”_

_Walking in, “Well, that wouldn’t matter to me,” he pushes his glass up with a smirk._

_“Thanks for walking me down the aisle Leo.”_

_“Hey, you’re like a little sister to me so of course I’d do anything for you,” giving Lucy a quick peck on the cheek, “you look beautiful by the way.”_

_Lucy blushes, “Thanks.”_

_Looking at his watch, “We’ve still got about an hour till we need to head downstairs, but I wanted to check on you.”_

_“Levy and I are just chatting,” she smiles, “I almost wanna slap myself for picking a summer wedding, “it’s almost 85 degrees outside.”_

_He chuckles, “yes, we wouldn’t want your makeup running.  I think I’ll go check on everyone else now, be back in time,” kissing her cheek again, “you be ready.”_

_“I will.”_

_The two girls start talking about the reception when they hear a loud commotion in the hotel hallway and run to see what’s going on.  A couple door’s down, Gray is holding back a screaming Leo in front of Natsu’s room.  “Fucking bastard!  How dare you do this to her now!”_

_“What the hell is going on!” Lucy rushes over and when she see’s why Leo is so pissed she shrieks, hands gripping to the frame just to keep from falling.  “This can’t be happening!”  Levy rushes to her friend’s side to steady her.  “I-I can’t go through this again,” muttering, “not again…  not again…”_

_But Leo is still screaming too.  “I’m gonna kill you for cheating on her, do you hear me!  And Jenny, you’re supposed to be Lucy’s friend!”_

_“Levy, get me out of here,” Lucy starts running down the hall, “I gotta get out of here!”_

 

“I gotta get out of here…  I gotta get out of here…”

“Baby, wake up.”

The blonde thrashes at the person holding her arms.  “No!  Not again!”

“Lucy!”

With a scream, her eyes pop open with the most terrified look he’d ever seen as she scrambles to a sitting position and pushes herself against the headboard.  “Not again, I can’t…” burying her face in her hands, “I can’t…”  Natsu gathers her into his lap as she continues to mutter the same thing over and over.

“Shhh,” stroking her hair, “is it wedding jitters, everything is taken care of, it should be…” 

She shakes her head, “not that…  y-you wouldn’t, cheat… on me… would you?”

“Lucy of course I’m not gonna do that…”

“Because that’s what happened to me before…”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“I never told you how Hibiki and I broke up…  because it was too painful…”

“Did he cheat on you?” she can only nod.  “When did you find out?”

Bursting back into a full sobbing session, “On my wedding day!”

Natsu blinks, stunned at what he’s just been told.  Part of him fills with a desire to find and throttle this guy, but the immediate concern was the weeping blonde in his lap.  “Lucy, baby,” he coaxes her face up, “I will never hurt you like that.”

“I couldn’t take it if it happened again,” burying her face in her hands, “not again, not again…” 

He takes a moment to breath, trying to think of what to say.  Sure, he could get upset that she would think he could do something like that to her, but clearly, this deeply affected her.  “Lucy, I swear it won’t.  Please,” pulling her hands away from her face, “do you want me to stay by your side the whole time?” searching her eyes and trying to convey the sincerity behind his words.  “I’ll do it if it’ll make you feel better,” giving her his goofy grin, “Fuck the tradition of not seeing the bride, I just want you to feel okay.” That brings a slight smile to her face. 

She wants to believe him, “I’m sorry, Natsu,” Lucy tries to calm her heaving and push back the doubts still screaming in here head, “I don’t think you would…  it’s just…”

“Don’t be sorry,” caressing her face, “I would absolutely loose my mind if you did that to me, and I don’t know if I’d recover,” softly kissing her lips, he coaxes her to lie down again, and cuddles her to his chest.  “Want me to beat him up?”

“No,” she sniffles, but he can hear the smile in her voice as she snuggles deeper into his arms.

Kissing her forehead, “Get some sleep baby.”

“Mmhmm.”  If she makes it to the alter, then she’ll breathe again…    

 


	6. Stay With Me

“Mrs. Dragneel?”

 

“Yes,” the blonde forces herself to raise her head for the doctor.

 

“Your husband is out of surgery now.”

 

“Is he going to…” she can’t bring herself to say the rest.

 

“He…” the doctor kneels, “we’ve stopped the internal bleeding and fixed the broken bones, but because of the amount of head trauma he experienced, we don’t know when he might wake up.”

 

Lucy’s hand clench in her lap, “s-so he’s in a coma?”The doctor nods.“Can I see him?”

 

“Of course,” the man smiles lightly, “I can take you to him.”

 

 

She sat silently amongst the beeps and whirls of the machines, blinking numbers and gauges she had no idea how to understand.They were keeping him alive.Pain medication through the dripping IV line, so many tubes running from his body to these machines.Natsu’s head was bandaged with barely his pink hair peaking through.

 

Lucy chokes back a sob as she runs her hand over her swollen belly.Why’d this have to happen?They arrested the drunk driver but that was of little consolation. Her father stepped in to pay for the soaring medical bills but that was the furthest thing from her mind.It was the life growing within her, their first child…

 

What if he never woke up?Being a single parent scared her not because she didn’t think she could manage but because she knew the pain of not having the other person in her life.She didn’t want her child to go through that feeling.

 

“Natsu you can’t leave us!” she whispered through the grit in her teeth, her hand clenched tightly around his.“I need you, Nashi will need you.”Laying her head against his chest, she takes small solace in his strong heartbeat.“Fight,” she whispers with what little strength she can muster, “fight for this family my love… because I just can’t… I can’t do this without you Natsu!”


End file.
